


c9l9r adjustment less9ns

by Kmid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook, Xeno, ancestor incest, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmid/pseuds/Kmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri decides to help karkat become more comfortable with his blood color. (pwp, nook eating, blood color insecurity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	c9l9r adjustment less9ns

"d9nt w9rry, its n9t g9ing t9 b9ther me..." Kankri said quietly as he felt Karkat jump when he hooked his fingers on to the waistband of the younger troll's boxers. Karkat furrowed his brows and flinched as the boxers came the rest of the way down. A long discussion about Karkat's phobic reaction to his own color during concupiscent activities had lead to Kankri offering to help him become more comfortable with it. There had been a promise that there would be trolls able to look at the disgusting mutant red without rejecting karkat completely and a disagreeing Karkat led to this, Kankri trying to prove it. Of course it was all in the name of "helping" the younger cancer. 

This was also in no way a "breach of celibacy pact" because apparently, getting another off was only for the benefit of the other. Kankri stared at the writhing bulge in front of his face, glanced up at his dancestor's expression. "9pen y9ur eyes, Karkat. i havn't rejected y9u..." Karkat slowly complied. 

The sight that met him was one that made his stomach flip. His ancestors white eyes glancing from his face to bulge and nook and back. He gasped audibly as Kankri, once he was sure Karkat was watching, darted his tongue out and let a long, wet lick starting at the hole of the troll's wet nook and slide all the way up past the sensitive nub at the base of his tentabulge to the very sensitive tip. Red, slick genetic material lingered on his lips as he straightened up, drinking in Karkat's reaction. "y9u see? n9thing wr9ng with it. red is just a c9l9r." 

Karkat panted hard for a few moments before opening his mouth. "LOOKS FUCKING...AH...GOOD ON YOU..." he said, breathless. "GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE WILLING TO LET THAT SHIT GET IN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH-AH, HAH...HNNG...." Reality had momentarily set in but before Karkat could push further into self hatred, Kankri had interrupted him by dipping his tongue deep into the other's nook. He swirled it, trailed it up and flicked the sensitive nib at the base of Karkat's bulge, all the while drawing moans and gasps completely silencing the you cancer. Kankri licked and sucked and Karkat wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if that tongue was so strong from all the talking as it penetrated him, swirling as deep as the dead troll could plunge it. Karkat could hardly keep his eyes open as they kept lidding themselves in ecstasy, but when he did again venture a glance down he could see Kankri, eating him, face smeared with red from his nook and his writhing bulge. 

Karkat wanted to flinch but the other troll looked so calm, so okay with it, lapping up the hot wetness with almost a desire in his gaze. Something in Karkat finally broke. He let himself find it hot. His head fell back, letting himself scream out as the pleasure overwhelmed him and the image in his mind of someone eating him, HIM of all trolls, out. Lapping at him, every swipe of the tongue, and being so fine with it because they were the same, Kankri was the same, a mutant just like him. That tongue swiped him again drawing another moan. 

"AAAH, FUCK, GOD..." Was all the troll could manage. A hand wrapped around his bulge and pumped slightly, controlling it from sliding up his cheek as he closed his lips around the most sensitive spot at the base and just flicked his tongue repeatedly, carrying Karkat to his orgasm and causing a rush of bright candy mutant red to gush from him in a hot, tingling moment. The younger troll's voice cracked as he came, entire body clenching as he rode out the orgasm. After a short time, as he slowly started to relax, basking in the afterglow, Kankri made his way up his dancestor's form. His face was still covered in Karkat's color though he had wiped some of it, it lingered on his lips. "I t9ld y9u. n9thing wr9ng with it. n9thing wr9ng with us." He whispered, kissing the other troll on the lips and sharing the almost sweet hinted candy red between them.


End file.
